Volatile substances, such as perfumes and deoderizers, are commonly employed as room air fresheners. It is common to contain a liquid including such volatile substances in a glass bottle having a wick. When exposed to the atmosphere, the wick acts to permit the permeable vapors to escape from the bottle and into the atmosphere. Such glass bottles are bulky, breakable and costly.
More recently, volatile air fresheners have been packaged in plastic containers which are of a lighter weight and less costly. However, some of these plastics are subject to attack by either the volatile material or its liquid carrier. It is thus desirable for the volatile material to be held by a solid carrier, such that glass bottles or the like are not required to contain this material, and thus reducing weight and cost for the packaging system.
It is also desirable that the packaging system employed for the controlled release of such volatile materials be as small and convenient for the consumer as possible. Consumers often hide or mask the presence of a room deoderizer. Thus, it is desirable that the packaging system be small and convenient to use so that the deoderizer may be located in out-of-the-way places.
As room deoderizers have become less unsightly and bulky, it is becoming more common for the consumer to use multiple deoderizers throughout the home. It is also desirable, therefore, to provide multiple fresheners in a single package.